El Llanto Desesperado
by Tenshibara
Summary: Mary intercambió la rosa de Ib por la de Garry y le quitará todos los pétalos para poder permanecer por siempre junto a Ib; pero Ib hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para evitar que su amigo muera.


**El Llanto Desesperado**

Se escuchaba un suave canturreo.

-Me quiere, no me quiere…

A lo largo del corredor se podían ver perfectamente los pétalos azules de una rosa, la rosa de Garry. Estaba más que angustiado y veía próxima la muerte. Llegó un punto donde, exhausto, se detuvo, preparándose para su inminente destino.

-Ib, espera- Articuló, viendo que había seguido adelante, ella se acercó, preocupada. Lo observaba dubitativa, aun confiando que nada malo le sucedería a su amigo- Perdona, pero… ¿Puedes ir adelantándote?- Pidió, intentando no angustiarla, cosa que fue en vano- Yo… eh… lo siento, no sé qué decirte- La miró con algo de tristeza- No quiero mentirte, pero… tampoco quiero decirte la verdad- Vaciló un poco, pensando si debía informarle que Mary arrancaría todos los pétalos de su flor y, de ese modo, acabaría con su vida. Sonrió para animarla- Si necesitas ayuda, iré corriendo- Ib asintió con la cabeza, inocente de la verdad- Sigue… adelante…- Antes de que se fuese, decidió entregarle su encendedor, por si acaso.

Y así lo hizo, tomó el encendedor y lo apretó en su mano, en vista de que no cabía en ninguno de sus bolsillos. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese para evitar que aquella hermosa flor se muriera. Corrió escaleras arriba, escuchando aquel incesante "_Me quiere, no me quiere_". Entonces, llegó al piso donde se encontraba Mary, bastante concentrada en su tarea.

Ib se escondió tras la pared, insegura de lo que iba a hacer. Entonces, armándose de valor, dio un paso al frente, dejándose expuesta ante Mary.

-¡Ib!- Exclamó la niña, alegre, sus azules ojos brillaban inundados por emoción genuina al no verla acompañada del hombre- ¿Viniste para que estuviéramos juntas para siempre?- Cuestionó. Ib miró la flor en la mano de su compañera, quedaba un pétalo, amenazando con caerse de su cáliz.

-Claro, juntas por siempre- Sonrió Ib, no le gustaba mentir, pero las circunstancias ameritaban aquel acto.

Mary soltó la flor que cayó al suelo, poniendo los nervios de punta a la menor. La estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Ib se percató que aquel cuchillo de paleta estaba en su bolsillo, debía tener cuidado.

-Te enseñaré varias cosas antes de regresar a la galería- La tomó de las manos con un jolgorio indescriptible- ¿Qué es esto?- Enarcó las cejas al sentir aquel objeto en la mano derecha de su amiga- Un encendedor… Eso es peligroso- Sus facciones mostraban su enojo- Muuy peligroso, así que será mejor que me lo des, dáselo a Mary, Ib- Rió cual psicópata mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la niña, metiendo su mano en su faltriquera, acariciando el frío metal de lo que consideraba su arma.

Ib retrocedió y se lastimó con una de las espinas de aquella redada tras de sí. Debía huir y sus instintos le dijeron que incendiara su obstáculo. Presa de la adrenalina, logró prender el encendedor e hizo que el fuego y las ramas hicieran contacto. Aquello que obstruía su paso se calcinó completamente, permitiéndole correr a todo lo que sus cortas piernas daban para escapar de la rubia.

-¡No entres ahí!- Gritó, enfurecida- ¡Regresa!- Vociferó, a medida que hablaba su voz se hacía más potente- ¡Márchate! Ahora, ¡Ahora!, ¡AHORA!, ¡AHOOOORAAA!- Y, con ese último grito, el piso se agrietó en profundas marcas rojas.

Ib supo que ese sería el fin si no se apresuraba. Saltó con agilidad por el mal colocado piso, viendo de reojo a la muchacha persiguiéndola con cuchillo en mano.

Se halló acorralada justo debajo de una pintura. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar a mil por hora y pensó que si acababa con el cuadro, lo lograría, lograría escapar de allí. Estuvo más segura de su idea al recordar a Garry diciéndole que Mary no era humana y que se trataba de una pintura creada por Guertena. Con pánico, hizo rodar la ruedita del encendedor, tratando de provocar una chispa para que lograse encender el fuego. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver a Mary a unos pasos de ella. Y, por fin, el aparato funcionó.

-¡No, Ib!- Rugió, asustada, no quería morir- ¡Detente!

Muy tarde, Ib había puesto fuego al cuadro, viendo cómo Mary ardía en llamas. Asustada, presa del horror y sin querer ver aquello, salió corriendo de la habitación, dispuesta a no entrar más nunca.

Abajo, vio la flor azul con su moribundo pétalo. Garry debía estar agonizando y si no se apuraba puede que más nunca le viese. Recordó aquel jarrón con agua que había estado guardando para su propia flor que contaba con tres pétalos carmesí. Corrió hacia aquella mesita. Una tijera voladora rozó su mejilla, entonces, vio un pétalo rojo caer. No le prestó atención y siguió corriendo hacia su destino. Una vez frente a aquel viejo jarrón, no dudo en sumergir la azul rosa en el agua, segura de brindarle vida, de brindarle vida a su amigo Garry.

Regresó por el mismo camino, procurando no restar más pétalos a su propia flor. Al entrar a la casa, notó cómo las espinas intentaban sellar la entrada de donde, supuso, había acabado con Mary. Bajó las escaleras, en busca del joven que la había acompañado en toda aquella travesía.

Lo vio recostado a la pared, tranquilo. Se acercó y entregó la flor, arrodillándose frente a él de la misma manera que él lo había hecho momentos antes después de cambiar su flor por la de ella con Mary.

-Ib, lo lograste- Sonrió a modo de felicitación.

-Sí- Ella devolvió el gesto, igual de alegre.

-Bien, hora de ponerse en marcha- Se puso de pie, guardándose la flor en el bolsillo- Quiero que salgamos de aquí lo más rápido posible para comer macarones, como te prometí- Extendió su mano.

-Sí- Dijo, feliz de haberlo ayudado, de haberle devuelto todos los favores que le había hecho. Aceptó su mano con seguridad.

El camino de vuelta al _"Mundo fabricado"_ no fue difícil. Saltaron a través de este sin ningún contratiempo.

Una luz blanca iluminó sus pupilas y se sintió confundida al no recordar nada. Sin más, decidió regresar con sus padres. Ellos veían con gran interés una enorme pintura junto con otros visitantes. Prefirió no molestarlos.

Llevó una mano a su bolsillo y tocó una textura que no recordaba tener en este. Al sacar el objeto, se encontró con un encendedor azul marino, lo vio dubitativa y decidió entregárselo a su dueño, pensando que tal vez en ese lapso en el que perdió la memoria lo había encontrado y lo había recogido con la buena intención de devolverlo.

Empezó a recorrer toda la galería, preguntando a los visitantes si era de su pertenencia aquel objeto, a pesar de que muchos la ignoraron, no se dio por vencida. Detuvo su carrera hasta _"La encarnación del espíritu"_, era la última sección que le faltaba por recorrer. Tal vez el dueño ya se había ido y no valía la pena seguir con la búsqueda.

Solo faltaba aquel muchacho de morado cabello. Se acercó, reacia a hablar, perdiendo toda la confianza que había tenido al hablarle a todas aquellas personas.

-Mmm… ¿Ocurre algo, señorita?- Se giró a verla al sentir su presencia, algo sorprendido.

Ella no pronunció palabra y se le quedó observando, para luego desviar sus orbes rojos a la flor.

-Esta escultura es _"La encarnación del espíritu"_- Informó, tal vez la niña quería saber su nombre e iba a preguntárselo pero le dio pena- Cuando la miro, me invade cierta tristeza…- Dijo como quien añora tiempos de antaño- Creo que he hablado en voz alta, discúlpame- La comisura de sus labios se curvaron un poco y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba su encendedor.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde lo puse? ¿Se me habrá caído?- Murmuró, confundido y algo molesto por ser tan distraído.

Ib al escuchar esas palabras, creyó que el dueño de lo que llevaba en la mano era él.

-Creo que esto es suyo- Enseñó el encendedor.

-Qué suerte que lo hayas encontrado…- Habló aliviado, aceptándolo con una amable sonrisa- Muchas gracias, Ib- Ambos se sorprendieron con la última palabra que dijo- ¿Ib?

-Ese es mi nombre- Pronunció en voz bajita.

-¿Tu nombre? ¿Y de dónde habré sacado que te llamabas así…?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, regresando su mirada a la de ella.

Ib volvió a sorprenderse cuando vio otro objeto en su bolsillo, era un caramelo de limón.

-¿Eh? Eso también creo que es mío- Inquirió, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo descubriendo que no había nada.

Ella estiró su mano para entregarle el dulce. Sus manos rozaron levemente y, como si de un golpe se tratara, Garry recordó algunos sucesos de lo que habían vivido, algo desordenados y confusos, pero se dio cuenta de toda aquella experiencia que habían vivido juntos y que misteriosamente habían olvidado.

-¡Lo recuerdo todo, Ib!- Exclamó con alegría- ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ello?- Dijo, aliviado de saber que habían salido de ese infierno, prefirió no guardarse sus sentimientos y sonrió con alegría genuina- ¡Salimos juntos, Ib!- Notó que la niña lo miraba dubitativa- ¿Lo… recuerdas, verdad?- Preguntó, no quería que ella olvidara todo aquello que habían vivido juntos en aquel alocado mundo de Guertena.

-Claro- Sonrió con suavidad. No le gustaba mentir; pero, simplemente, no podía pasar por alto aquel extraño sentimiento que le provocaba verlo, no quería que una nueva amistad se viera truncada por una mala respuesta.

-Me alegra- Expresó con sinceridad, regresó su vista a un reloj- ¡Pero mira qué hora es! Debo irme- Soltó con cierta euforia y preocupación- Nos vemos otro día, ya sabes, para ir a comer los macarones que te prometí- Dijo, apresurado. Dejándole una sonrisa en la cara a la niña, aparte de memorias que juntos compartirían por mucho tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de aquel "nuevo" cuadro en la exposición de Guertena, una pintura de una linda niña de rubios cabellos y celestes ojos que denotaban tristeza, dolor e ira, unas agrias lágrimas parecían correr por sus mejillas mientras que su verde vestido ardía en llamas rojas y naranjas. Todo aquel que se acercaba quedaba conmovido al ver a tan linda niña llorar con tanta frustración; más de un curioso vio cómo se llamaba la obra de arte: _"El Llanto Desesperado"_

* * *

Eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Debo decir que quise escribir un nuevo final juntando la ruta de Retrato Olvidado y el final de Promesa de Reunión, dándole un toque personal porque yo estando en el lugar de Ib hubiese hecho lo imposible para que Mary me devolviese la flor de Garry. Entonces, inspirada en ello decidí escribir un final alternativo y feliz ^^

Muchas gracias por leer n.n


End file.
